La Purga - Tomo 1: Zombis
by Mr.Usher
Summary: Un paladín, un clérigo, un hechicero y un paladín oscuro, en primera instancia, forman un improvisado equipo para acabar con una plaga de zombis que ataca a la ciudad de Néstoril, pelearán codo a codo a pesar de sus diferencias para acabar con el gran mal que acecha a esa ciudad. Aventura, combates, y mucho humor será lo que podrás encontrar en esta historia.


Primero que todo, esta historia está basada en las aventuras vividas por mis amigos, mi novia y yo mientras jugamos el muy conocido juego de rol de mesa "_Dungeons and dragons_" es por esto que, debo dejar en claro que muchas de las cosas que aparecerán en esta historia (como criaturas, objetos, habilidades, hechizos, entre otros) no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a gary gygax, la compañía Wizards of the coast y su equipo creativo. En cambio, si soy dueño de algunos personajes, el universo en el cual se desenvuelven, entre otras cosas (ya que soy el dungeon master). Los personajes que no me pertenecen les pertenecen a mis jugadores. No me gusta adjudicarme la autoría de la historia, ya que, en los juegos de rol, las historias las construimos tanto los GMs como los jugadores. Espero que disfruten esta historia.

Acotación: todos los acontecimientos narrados en el primer tomo de esta historia, a excepción de la batalla final, fueron jugados con una modalidad inventada por mi llamada "bebe por oro", en la cual les daba la posibilidad a mis jugadores de beber un shot de tequila o un vaso de 250cc de ron con bebida cola hasta el fondo a cambio de diferentes fichas, las cuales simbolizaban diferentes cantidades de monedas. cada vez que bebían recibían o diez "piezas de cobre" o dos "pieza de plata" o una "pieza de oro" dependiendo que o cuanto bebían, y comenzaron la campaña con diez "piezas de cobre", cinco "piezas de plata", dos "piezas de oro" y una "pieza de platino", estas daban bonificadores +1, +5, +10 y éxito inmediato respectivamente a sus tiradas al momento de narrar algo extraordinario (debían pagar antes de lanzar el dado), ya que, según la idea de la campaña, ellos no estaban viviendo esos acontecimientos en el momento, sino que le estaban contando lo sucedido a un bardo, la tirada representaba la tirada de engañar al bardo y además recibía su bonificador de la habilidad de engañar. Es por esto que en este tomo leerás cosas completa y totalmente ridículas, debido tanto a esta modalidad como a las consecuencias de estar bebiendo de esa manera, pero que le dan un toque particular y muy gracioso.

Una pequeña aclaración acerca de los personajes de la historia que serán nombrados y de sus jugadores durante el tomo 1:

Pseudonimo del Jugador – Nombre del Personaje

Serac – Dante

Thenoux – Viddhar

Ogard – Raistlin

Mr. Usher (Yo) – Aalaster/DM/personajes no jugadores

Finalmente, una acotación sobre la narrativa: además de narración normal, usaré dos formatos de dialogo diferentes para diferentes situaciones, específicamente diálogos in-rol (denotados por guiones) y diálogos off-rol (denotados por el nombre de quien habla seguido por dos puntos). Espero no confundirlos.

Advertencia: Lenguaje obsceno y contenido "fuerte".

* * *

Una buena mañana, uno de los más afamados bardos de la región recibió un rumor de un mercader ambulante, él le contó que un grupo de cuatro desconocidos habían acabado con toda una horda de zombis que acechaba a la ciudad fronteriza de Néstoril en solo una noche y un día, siendo nombrados hijos ilustres de la ciudad y miembros honoríficos de la guardia. Este, sorprendido, decidió que era la historia ideal para darle el broche de oro a su carrera, iría hasta Néstoril y se reuniría con estos cuatro aventureros para que le narrasen su épica gesta y así escribir tanto una canción como un libro con esta historia.

Lo primero que hizo fue enviar una carta a los héroes a través del alcalde de la ciudad, les solicitó que se reunieran en algún lugar que les acomodara en Néstoril para que le contaran su historia, para "hacerlos famosos". Después de dos semanas Erodush, el bardo, recibió la tan esperada respuesta, estos sujetos le decían que se reunieran en la taberna y posada "La trucha alegre", la cual se encontraba en el barrio de los muelles en Néstoril, durante los primeros días del mes entrante.

Erodush emprendió el viaje de inmediato, y al cabo de unas semanas ya estaba ahí.

Cuando entró a la taberna no habían muchos comensales, inmediatamente notó quienes debían ser sus colaboradores en base a sus ropas, eran cuatro sujetos sentados en una mesa en la cual sobraba una silla, se les acercó.

– Buenas noches, mi nombre es Erodush, ¿son ustedes…?

– Has tardado mucho –Lo interrumpió un sujeto alto y de tez trigueña– ya van tres días en los cuales hemos venido a esperarte a esta taberna.

– Perdón por la tardanza, el viaje fue bastante largo. Ya que ustedes conocen mi nombre, y supongo que deben haber oído hablar de mí muchas veces con anterioridad, me gustaría saber quiénes son ustedes.

Ellos se miraron y comenzaron a presentarse.

– Mi nombre es Raistlin, soy Paladín de Tyr, encantado de conocerlo. –Dijo el que llevaba una reluciente armadura plateada con el símbolo de Tyr sobre ella, además de un grandioso escudo que emanaba una tenue y cálida luz. Su cabello era negro y muy corto, su tez blanca y sus ojos cafés, medía algo así como un metro y ochenta centímetros y tenía alrededor de treinta años.

– Yo soy Dante, el "Jinete Negro", y soy un Paladín Oscuro. –Dijo el más joven del grupo con un tono seco y rudo. Tenía alrededor de dieciocho años, vestía una armadura negra como el carbón, aunque estaba bien pulida. Sobre ella, traía una especie de capa sin mangas y con capuchón de color violeta, la cual le cubría hasta las rodillas por uno de los lados y hasta la cadera por el otro. Su cabello era café claro y un tanto pajoso, Su blanquísima piel contrastaba con su armadura y sus verdes ojos irradiaban la característica fuerza que tienen las personas de su edad. Su estatura era casi la misma que la del paladín.

– Yo soy Viddhar, Clérigo al servicio de Pelor. –Respondió un tercero sin mucha vitalidad en su voz, pero tampoco de forma frívola, se podría decir que simplemente estaba siendo formal. Era albino, su pelo, corto y lleno de rulos, era blanco como la nieve, al igual que su piel, y sus ojos eran azules como el cielo. Tenía alrededor de veintidós años, medía aproximadamente un metro y setentaicinco centímetros. Llevaba un traje típico de clérigo, compuesto por una camisa, una capucha que iba desde su cuello hasta un poco más abajo de sus hombros y pecho, rodeando su tórax por completo, la cual incluía un sombrero. Un pantalón que le llegaba hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas y un cinturón del cual colgaba un trozo de tela que terminaba en punta a la altura de sus rodillas. Todo esto estaba hecho en tela en distintos tonos de café.

– Yo soy Aalaster, soy Hechicero. –Dijo el ultimo con frialdad y total desinterés en la conversación, era el más alto del grupo, medía un metro y ochentaicinco centímetros, tenía el color de piel de las gentes del desierto, los ojos color ámbar y el cabello negro azabache, lo usaba largo y peinado hacia atrás, le llegaba hasta los hombros. Era algo complicado determinar su edad, pero aparentemente era mayor que el Paladín Oscuro y menor que el Paladín. Llevaba camisa y pantalones rojos, muñequeras negras, botas negras hasta las rodillas, un trozo de tela negra colocada a modo de cinturón le colgaba de la cintura por entre las piernas y terminaba a la altura de sus rodillas, tanto por delante como por detrás, y llevaba una capa sin capucha de color negra por fuera y roja por dentro, afirmada al cuello por una especie de joya hecha de oro y un rubí.

– Bien, entonces, ¿cómo es que se volvieron los héroes que son hoy en día? –Preguntó el bardo

– Todo comenzó hace poco más de dos meses –Se adelantó a decir el hechicero– estaba yo sentado ahí, en la barra del local, después de recién haber llegado a la ciudad, y decidí pedir un vaso de vino tinto; de repente llega este tipo –Señalando con un movimiento de la mano a Dante– con un aire de triunfador y su cara de "malo", se sienta en la mesa que se encontraba tras de mí y grita "¡Mesera, una cerveza!", como si fuera el único a quien debía atender la mujer. Luego de eso entró el paladín, se sentó en la mesa más próxima a la puerta y pidió un vaso de jugo de naranjas, un tanto mojigato como para estar en una taberna como esta. Luego Dante comenzó a hablarme…

– Qué patético, tomando jugo, da vergüenza ajena. –Comentó el Paladín oscuro al aire.

– ¿Qué esperabas? Es un paladín, a alguien como él no lo verás bebiendo alcohol aunque sea lo único para beber a kilómetros de distancia –Le contestó Aalaster a Dante sin darse vuelta.

– Menos mal que me fui por el buen camino, ¡Salud por eso! –Dijo Dante levantando su vaso.

– ¿Y dices que el suyo es el mal camino? Si _se supone_ que es el bueno. –Dijo el hechicero dándose la vuelta para mirar a su interlocutor a la cara.

– Bah, solo son "buenos" para nada, se limitan demasiado, realmente no disfrutan de su potencial. –Dijo Dante para luego beber un trago de cerveza.

– ¿Y acaso tu si aprovechas todo tu potencial? ¿Acaso no te limitas? –Aalaster lo miraba con curiosidad, la conversación comenzaba a ponerse interesante.

– Para que limitarse si puedes contar con todo el poder que necesitas, aunque nunca he usado todo mi poder, sería un desperdicio de energías. ¿Y tú? ¿Acaso te limitas? –Contestó el Paladín oscuro con un tono algo burlesco.

– Interesante. Y para serte sincero, no mucho, solo lo hago cuando mi vida depende de ello. –Contestó el hechicero.

– Mmm… lástima que ya se haya visto todo tu potencial. –Dijo Dante algo decepcionado.

– No, no me malinterpretes, –Dijo Aalaster sin perder su tono serio– no he dado todo lo que puedo dar, sino que simplemente no me limito a la hora de hacer lo que quiero o debo hacer.

– Entiendo, aunque admitámoslo, es divertido de vez en cuando usar más poder del necesario, como cuando me doy la molestia de masacrar a los fieles de un templo. –Dijo Dante con un gesto un tanto sádico.

– Interesante, –Respondió el hechicero– me gustaría ver eso...

En ese instante, entró por la puerta un joven clérigo un tanto exaltado.

– ¡Rápido, ocúltense! –Dijo este último cerrando la puerta rápidamente tras de si– Pasaba por fuera del cementerio y he visto como los muertos se alzaban y salían caminando hacia la ciudad, pronto estarán acá.

Gran parte del público de la taberna se alborotó, el cantinero trató de calmarlos, llevándolos a la trastienda y poniéndolos a salvo junto al personal, unos pocos se quedaron para aportillar la puerta y las ventanas, mas había un grupo que no estaba dispuesto a tan solo acuartelarse.

– Bien, ya que los civiles están a salvo, –Dijo Viddhar– ¿quiénes de ustedes me acompañaran a solucionar esto?

– ¡Me apunto! –Dijo el paladín poniéndose de pie y desenvainando una reluciente espada– ¡No descansaré hasta que esas abominaciones hayan dejado nuestro mundo!

– Esto se va a poner interesante –Le dijo Dante a Aalaster, para luego ponerse de pie– yo también voy.

– Qué más da, no hay nada más interesante que hacer, así que me uno al grupo –dijo Aalaster terminando su trago.

Nadie más de ahí se ofreció, así que esos cuatro desconocidos se pusieron en marcha de inmediato, salieron por la puerta y una vez afuera, el clérigo le dijo a quienes se quedaban:

– Tapien bien la puerta y no salgan por ningún motivo, la guardia de la ciudad y la milicia tratarán de controlar la situación en las calles, ya les he dado aviso, nosotros trataremos de buscar el origen de eso, algo me dice que no es mera casualidad tanto zombi junto.

Los hombres asintieron y cerraron la puerta para luego tapiarla.

El grupo tomó rumbo hacia el cementerio, pero de pronto, escucharon un grito desgarrador venir de una de las casas que se encontraba en la calle perpendicular a la que iban. Raistlin fue el primero en salir corriendo en ayuda de la mujer que había gritado, encontró la casa fácilmente, la puerta estaba abierta y habían dos cirios a los lados de esta, al parecer, estaban de luto.

– ¿Qué sucede señora? –Dijo el paladín desde la puerta.

– Es mi marido –Contestó esta– le estábamos haciendo el velatorio hace una horas, pero cuando los invitados se fueron, ha comenzado a convulsionar.

Y efectivamente, cuando Raistlin echó un vistazo hacia adentro de la casa, se encontraban los dos hijos del difunto rezando junto al convulsionante cuerpo de su padre. Al cabo de un rato llegaron los demás miembros del grupo, el paladín les explicó la situación, y luego interfirió Viddhar.

– Señora, será mejor que usted y sus hijos suban al segundo piso, esto puede ser un poco fuerte de ver.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Les preguntó la viuda un tanto asustada.

– No se preocupe, el cuerpo de su marido está en buenas manos –Dijo el joven clérigo mostrándole su medallón de plata con el emblema de Pelor, Dios de la luz.

La mujer suspiró con alivio y tomó a sus hijos para luego subir por las escaleras.

Los cuatro entraron a la casa y se acercaron al cadáver.

– Le cortaré la cabeza, así no será más una real amenaza –Dijo Dante con un una extraña sonrisa en la cara.

– ¿No te parece que esta familia ya ha sufrido demasiado como para ver un espectáculo como ese al bajar las escaleras? Yo me encargaré de esto.

Una vez dicho esto, Viddhar sacó su maza pesada, la levantó, dijo unas breves oraciones casi susurrando y le dio un mazazo en el estómago en el preciso instante en el que el cadáver dejaba de convulsionar y abría los ojos. Hecho esto, una especie de humo negro salió desde el difunto hombre y fue absorbida por la maza que ya se encontraba a una breve distancia del cuerpo.

– ¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó Raistlin completamente anonadado

– Energía negativa. –Dijo Dante algo sorprendido– Es lo que vincula a las criaturas del mundo del plano de la energía negativa con los cadáveres de este y otros planos, permitiéndoles a dichas criaturas poseer los cuerpos sin vida y transformarse en muertos vivientes, pero, ¿Cómo fue que se la arrebataste?

– Simple, –Dijo Viddhar para luego explicarse– esta es una maza disruptora, es capaz de tomar la energía negativa de los muertos vivientes para devolverlos a su estado de cadáver, me fue dada en mi templo y está bendita por Pelor.

– Eso nos facilitará la tarea bastante, ahora vámonos –Dijo Aalaster dando la media vuelta y saliendo por la puerta.

Viddhar fue por la familia y les explicó que ya todo estaría bien, por suerte el cuerpo no había sufrido daños visibles. El clérigo le puso un talismán en la frente al cadáver, luego tomó un recipiente de vidrio de la casa y lo llenó con agua, la bendijo y luego lo puso bajo la mesa en la que estaba el muerto

– Con esto no debería volver a pasar nada, espero que tengan buena noche, y les recomiendo que cierren puertas y ventanas lo mejor posible, al parecer somos atacados por zombis.

Dicho esto, dejó a la viuda y sus hijos y se unió al grupo.

– ¡Esperen un segundo! –Dijo la mujer asomándose a la puerta– No puedo dejar que se vallan así como así con las manos vacías después de habernos ayudado así. Por favor, reciban este jamón como agradecimiento –Era un jamón entero, prácticamente toda la perna del cerdo.

Ogard: ¡Genial, Nuestra primera recompensa! Es mía, yo fui quien ofreció ayuda en primera instancia.

Mr. Usher: Lo siento, pero como paladín tu código de conducta te prohíbe recibir recompensas por tus buenas obras.

Ogard: Maldición, este personaje es demasiado bueno para mí… comienzo a detestarlo.

– No se preocupe mi estimada señora –Respondió Raistlin– nuestra ayuda es en nombre del bien y el orden, no estamos buscando compensaciones por ella.

– Pero no se preocupe jovencito, –Agregó la viuda– este jamón lo trajo uno de los amigos de mi difunto marido como condolencia, no lo he comprado yo.

– No es necesario, –Dijo Raistlin de forma casi cortante– muchas gracias de todas formas. Vámonos equipo.

– No se preocupe señora, yo no la dejaré con las manos estiradas –Se entrometió Aalaster, una vez sus compañeros ya se habían alejado un poco– este parece ser un muy buen jamón como para rechazarlo –Dicho esto, se retiró y se unió a sus compañero, previamente habiendo guardado el jamón en su mochila con tal de que el paladín no lo viera.

Mientras caminaban hacia el cementerio tuvieron la mala fortuna de encontrarse con un grupo de cinco zombis.

No se preocupen, yo me encargo –Dijo Dante poniéndose en frente del grupo y extendiendo su mano abierta hacia los muertos vivos.

Mr. Usher: ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Serac: Quiero controlarlos con mi habilidad de comandar muertos vivientes, ¿cuál es la CD?

Mr. Usher: Ni te molestes en tirar, la CD es demasiado alta para que la superes.

Serac: ¿¡Pero cómo!?

Mr. Usher: Están bajo un control mucho más poderoso que el que tú podrías establecer, de hecho…

De pronto, Dante se sintió abrumado, había intentado controlar a los zombis pero falló, había algo, alguien, mucho más fuerte que el que los controlaba y le había hecho saber que estaba ahí y había notado su intento de arrebatarle a sus criaturas.

– Esto se pone interesante –Dijo Dante tambaleándose un poco para luego recuperarse del impacto para entrar en combate

– ¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó Raistlin

"Después", fue lo único que dijo Dante a su compañero antes de abalanzarse a la batalla,

Los zombis se movían lento, algo así como medio metro segundo, y estos se encontraban a lo menos a unos cuarenta metros, Dante corrió hacia ellos con guadaña en mano y gritando, fue seguido por Viddhar y finalmente por Raistlin, Aalaster avanzó con cautela, pero definitivamente no iba a ponerse en el frente de la batalla, de momento, se puso a preparar un conjuro.

El primer golpe de Dante fue certero, directo al codo de uno de los zombis.

Serac: ¡Saqué 20!

Mr. Usher: ¡Bien! Golpe crítico, debido a la habilidad de "vorpalina" de tu guadaña, le cercenas el brazo.

El zombi siguió como si nada, de hecho, atacó con su otra mano a Dante, este recibió el golpe, pero su potente armadura lo resistió.

Luego apareció Viddhar, y sin titubear golpeó con su maza al zombi que atacaba a Dante.

Mr. Usher: ¿Cuánto sacaste en el dado?

Thenoux: 19, ¿Por qué?

Mr. Usher: ¡Excelente! Para tu arma eso es un golpe crítico, se activa la capacidad disrruptora de tu maza.

El zombi cayó inmediatamente. Al igual que antes, un humo negro salió de él y entró en la maza.

Serac: Espera, Viddhar tiene la dote "Hendedura", ¿acaso no podría atacar a otro zombi?

Mr. Usher: De hecho, sí. Tiene uno justo al lado y puede golpearlo.

Viddhar dio un giro y golpeó justo en la cara a otro zombi luego de golpear al primero, este, al igual que el anterior, se cayó al instante.

Thenoux: ¡Espera, espera!, también tengo "Gran hendedura", ¿puedo pegar de nuevo, cierto?

Mr. Usher: ¡Me tienes que estar jodiendo! Si sigues sacando críticos esto se va a volver muy aburrido.

Viddhar arremetió contra un tercer zombi, pero esta vez su golpe no lo noqueó, muy por el contrario, este lo atacó de vuelta, le dio un rasguño en la cara, nada muy grave, pero de todas formas su orgullo estaba herido.

Mr. Usher: Bien Ogard, ¿que hace Raistlin?

Ogard: Quiero realizar un intento de expulsión.

Mr. Usher: Bueno, entonces tira.

Luego fue el turno de Raistlin, este sacó un emblema de madera con el escudo de Tyr grabado en él, rezó una breve oración y levantó el disco de madera, este comenzó a brillar. Con el resplandor de este, el zombi que había sido golpeado anteriormente por Viddhar cayó de inmediato junto con otro más, y el quinto restante se dio la media vuelta y trató de huir, pero como se imaginarán, su paso no era el más veloz que digamos. Aprovechando que estaba desprevenido, Aalaster ya habiendo terminado de lanzar su conjuro se precipitó a arrojárselo, había convocado un "orbe menor de fuego", este se encontraba en su mano, era del tamaño de pelota de tenis. Lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas y este golpeó contra el zombi, dañándolo gravemente, lo suficiente para tumbarlo.

– ¡Gran combate equipo! –Dijo Viddhar con entusiasmo– Ahora continuemos.

Se pusieron en marcha, pero luego de tan emocionante batalla no pudieron seguir sin hablar un poco de ella. Pero luego de hablar un poco, se dieron cuenta que no se habían presentado, y aprovecharon la caminata para hacerlo.

– Así que un paladín oscuro, interesante. Sabes, es anecdótico, eres la segunda persona que conozco que sirve a los infiernos –Dijo Aalaster con un tono no muy festivo, como si no se alegrara mucho al recordar a dicha persona.

– ¿Si? ¿Conoces a otra, Como se llama? –Le preguntó Dante con curiosidad.

– Creo que en estos momentos no va al caso. –Respondió Aalaster– Y cambiando un poco el tema, creo que Viddhar debería ser quien se abalance primero al ataque, con esa meza nos ahorraremos mucho tiempo.

– No te aproveches de mí, –Interrumpió Viddhar– si lo que buscas es alguien que atraiga la atención del enemigo mientras tu lanzas tus conjuros desde atrás, creo que el más indicado es Raistlin, es bastante más fuerte y resistente que yo, al menos eso parece.

– Gracias jovencito, –dijo Raistlin con tono modesto– es raro ver que hoy en día se aprecie la experiencia, gustoso yo me encargaré de defenderos.

Y así transcurrió el tiempo mientras caminaban hacia el cementerio, por suerte no se encontraron con más zombis mientras caminaban, pero no corrieron la misma suerte al llegar a la puerta de este.

Mr. Usher: El cementerio está infestado de muertos vivientes, principalmente zombis y esqueletos, prepárense para una batalla campal, son al menos unos veinte.

Ogard: Quiero hacer una prueba de detectar el mal, quiero saber hasta donde tenemos que ir. Pero para asegurarme te voy a pagar una "pieza de plata".

Mr. Usher: Ok, necesitas tres intentos, el primero para determinar si hay mal, el segundo para saber cuántas auras malignas hay, y el tercero para conocer la situación y lugar de todas ellas.

Ogard: Bien, comencemos.

Raistlin cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse para buscar el mal a su alrededor, una vez ya habiendo determinado la presencia del mal, procedió a averiguar cuantas eran, pero hubo un gran problema, eran demasiadas, muchísimas, y había una que definitivamente merecía mucho cuidado, luego procedió a localizarlas con éxito, pero no se fue llevándoselas limpias, la entidad a quien pertenecía el aura más poderosa le había dado un gran susto, pero por suerte había logrado identificar aproximadamente su ubicación.

– Quien buscamos se encuentra en la planta más profunda de las catacumbas, pero no sé exactamente dónde. –Dijo Raistlin un tanto agotado.

– ¡Entonces vamos a por él! –Se precipitó a decir Aalaster, impaciente.

Serac: Espera un segundo.

Mr. Usher: ¿Qué?

Serac: Quiero intentar algo, voy a engañar al bardo.

Thenoux: ¿Qué idiotez quieres hacer?

Serac: ya verás (con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara)

Mr. Usher: Conoces las reglas, tienes que beber primero.

Serac: Lo sé, sírveme un tequila.

Mr. Usher: Bien, toma, te acompaño con uno para mí.

Serac: Uno, dos, ¡tres!

Mr. Usher: Bueno, acá tienes tu "pieza de oro", ahora, que quieres hacer…

– Y no lo podrás creer –Le decía Dante a Erodush en la taberna– en ese momento, escuché la voz del archiduque Dispater, mi Archidiablo regente, me dijo "no os preocupéis, yo les abriré paso directamente al nivel de las catacumbas al cual deben llegar" y en ese instante apareció tras la reja ya abierta del cementerio una especie de pórtico hecho de cadáveres y almas en pena, el cual tenía dentro una escalera en espiral que descendía hasta lo más recóndito de las catacumbas.

Mr. Usher: ¡Me tienes que estar jodiendo! Con una mentira como esa necesitarás sacar al menos un resultado de cuarenta con el dado de veinte.

Serac: Bueno, entonces me aseguraré, te pagaré con la "pieza de oro" que me acabas de dar más tres "pieza de cobre".

Mr. Usher: ¿Por qué no pagas con las dos de oro que tienes mejor, para asegurarte? así alcanzarías, porque con lo que me estás dando, aunque sacaras veinte en el dado, te daría treintaitrés en total.

Serac: ¿Para qué gastar de más?, te olvidas que tengo un bonificador de ocho a las pruebas de engañar.

Mr. Usher: Eres un puto desgraciado, ya tira. Necesitas un veinte.

Serac: Vamos dado, vamos… ¡JA! ¡Saqué 20!

Mr. Usher: Eres un hijo de puta con mucha suerte. El bardo te cree, y no solo te cree, sino que anota con entusiasmo lo que le acabas de decir, hasta te pide detalles del diseño del umbral. Pero ni te creas que eso pasó en realidad, en verdad lo que pasó fue que pelearon contra todos esos zombis sin problemas, entraron a las criptas y descendieron hasta el último piso, ¡LUCHANDO CONTRA VARIOS DE LOS MUERTOS VIVIENTES QUE ANOTÉ EN ESTA PUTA LISTA QUE ESTUVE PREPARANDO POR SEMANAS, LLENA DE DIFERENTES NIVELES, ENCUENTROS DE TODO TIPO Y CRIATURAS QUE NI TE IMAGINAS, GRANDÍSIMO Y JODIDO DESGRACIADO! Y por puto no te voy a mostrar las imágenes de los muertos vivientes que se saltaron que aparecen en los libros.

Una vez llegaron al último piso de la cripta pudieron sentir en carne propia lo que había sentido hace unos instantes Raistlin, la presencia de quien fuera el responsable de estos disturbios inundaba toda la planta.

De repente, Dante se fijó en un montón de huesos que había en el gran salón al cual habían llegado una vez terminaron de bajar las escaleras, en él había una espada siendo empuñada por un brazo esquelético suelto, pero este afirmaba la espada con tal fuerza que parecía que todavía estaba con vida.

El Paladín oscuro se acercó y analizó la espada, era una espada bastante buena por cierto, aún con mucho filo, y un diseño espectacular, miró por ahí y vio unas caderas y piernas con una vaina en el cinturón con un diseño similar al de la empuñadura de la espada, lo tomó y luego hizo lo mismo con la espada.

– ¡Hola! Un gusto conocerte, ¡pero tus manos están jodidamente frías grandísimo idiota!

– ¡Qué diablos! ¿Quién dijo eso, acaso fue la espada? –Dijo Dante en voz alta un tanto exaltado.

– ¿De qué diablos está hablando? –dijo Viddhar mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

– Sí, fui yo. –Respondió la espada– Mi nombre es Romualdo, yo era un espadachín que vino aquí hace muchos años a enfrentarse a un hechicero loco que se vino a vivir acá a las criptas para aprender las artes oscuras, esos que ves ahí apilados son los restos de mis compañeros y míos, de hecho, esa era mi cadera y esa mi mano, pero bueno que más se le va a hacer.

– Espera, ¿y cómo fue que ahora estás dentro de esta espada? ¿Cómo sé que es verdad lo que me dices y que no eres tan solo un objeto mágico creado por ese hechicero del cual me hablas? –Contestó Dante con desconfianza.

– Porque de ser así no te lo hubiera mencionado grandísimo imbécil. Y el cómo llegué a esta espada, no se precisamente como, pero sé que de alguna forma u otra el hechicero puso mi alma en esta espada a modo de venganza por venir a frustrar sus planes, de alguna forma se enteró de que yo era el líder del grupo, debió haber sido por mi grandilocuencia…–Dijo Romualdo con tono soberbio– ¡O porque soy un estúpido engreído que anda presumiendo innecesariamente! ¡Mira lo que me gano maldita sea! –Dijo retractándose de forma violenta.

– Creo que la soledad te ha estado chalando un poco –Acotó Dante.

– Creo que el que se chaló eres tú, ¿con quién diablos hablas? –Interrumpió Aalaster

– Tú cállate, hablo con la espada. –Le dijo Dante de forma brusca a su compañero.

– Lo perdimos –Dijo Aalaster con tono serio pero burlesco.

– Bueno, tal vez, –Volvió a hablar la espada– llevo aquí más de cien años en eterna soledad, sin nadie con quien hablar más que conmigo mismo y sin poder moverme o hacer siquiera algo, ¡COMO SI NESESITARA A ALGUIEN!... a alguien como tu… tu res un buen tipo, ¿me sacarías de aquí?

– Bien, te sacaré, solo porque me has agradado. – Le respondió Dante.

– Ah, por cierto, –volvió a decir la espada– si pretenden ir a por el hechicero, les diré que lo he visto pasar por aquí un par de veces y ya no es el mismo, con los años se ha vuelto más poderoso, y no solamente eso, sino que ahora ya no pertenece a los suyos, ahora es un Liche.

– Gracias por el dato, ahora quédate en tu vaina un rato –Dijo Dante envainando a su nuevo compañero.

– ¡Maldito y puto malagradecido!... Buenas noches. –Gritó la espada mientras era guardada.

– Romualdo dice que el peligro al cual nos enfrentamos es un Liche –Le comunicó Dante al grupo

– ¿Y quién es Romualdo? –Le preguntaron los tres casi al unísono, claro, con algunas diferencias, Raistlin lo dijo así tal cual, Aalaster adornándolo con un "mierda" y Viddhar con un "diantres".

– Es la espada que acabo de recoger, es un verdadero encanto –Dijo el jinete negro soltando una risotada después.

– Tenías razón, se volvió loco –Acotó Raistlin– ¿tú puedes curar la locura Viddhar? Porque yo no.

– ¡Que no estoy loco! –Gritó Dante– Mira, tómalo.

Dante le acercó la vaina a Raistlin y este desenvainó a Romualdo, y efectivamente, la espada le habló, luego de una breve charla y de examinarla, Raistlin devolvió a Romualdo a su vaina, y luego Aalaster se las pidió para examinarla mágicamente.

– No solo es una espada poseída, –Agregó el Hechicero– sino que también ha adquirido poderes mágicos infundidos por el Liche, los cuales le causan esos extraños cambios de conducta. Es una espada con doble hechizo, está hechizada para atacar fuertemente a criaturas buenas y con la misma fuerza a criaturas malas, pero no al mismo tiempo, o sea, no siendo usada por el mismo usuario al menos. Si esta espada es blandida por alguien con un alma pura, agredirá fuertemente a criaturas impías, y si es blandida por alguien con un corazón negro, agredirá fuertemente a criaturas buenas y sacras. Según Romualdo, su espada no hacía eso cuando él la usaba. Así que es cosa del Liche.

– Siendo así, creo que lo más adecuado es que seamos o Viddhar o yo quienes usemos esa espada, sería lo las útil. –Dijo Raistlin con serenidad

– A mí no me metas. –Dijo el joven clérigo– Puede que esa espada esté maldita por el Liche y realmente los hay vuelto locos, si es así, creo que necesitamos a uno de nosotros cuerdo, y, además, yo soy más útil con mi maza.

– ¡Hey! ¡Esa espada es mía, Yo la encontré! –Dijo Dante casi gritando.

– No te preocupes –Respondió el Paladín– lo que es justo es justo, tú la encontraste y tuya será, no pretendo robártela, solo pedirla prestada por el momento.

– Pero tu hoja actual ya está bendita –Agregó Dante con un tono casi de pregunta.

– Lo sé, pero el poder de Romualdo es levemente más fuerte que el de mi espada, y debemos aprovechar todas las ventajas. –Dijo Raistlin con tono sabio.

– Está bien, pero terminada la misión, me la devuelves –Acotó Dante con tono molesto.

– De acuerdo.

Y fue así como el grupo se puso en marcha nuevamente con un "nuevo miembro" en el equipo.

Había dos pasillos, uno justo en frente de ellos y el otro a su izquierda, se fueron por el segundo. Caminaron por este en línea recta hasta que el pasillo dobló hacia la derecha, lo siguieron, y mientras caminaban por este, de pronto, se encontraron con una habitación hacia el lado izquierdo de él, en esta habitación habían tres sarcófagos finamente adornados, cada uno más maravilloso que el anterior. Dante y Aalaster corrieron rápidamente dentro de la habitación, supusieron que debería ser la cripta de alguien adinerado o muy importante, y de ser así, habrían cosas de mucho valor. No se equivocaban, pero aparentemente alguien se les había adelantado hace ya mucho. No obstante, no se resignaron, y decidieron abrir el sepulcro que se veía más lujoso de los tres, esperando encontrar joyas familiares o una buena arma, tristemente para ellos, eso ya se lo habían llevado también, y más triste aún, el muerto decidió levantarse, era una momia, y no solamente una momia, una momia de un gran general.

Mr. Usher: Quiero que todos lancen un dado de veinte para su tiro de salvación de voluntad contra el miedo. Esta momia emana un aura de miedo de unos sesenta pies de radio.

Ogard: ¡Espera! yo soy paladín, soy inmune al miedo, y mis aliados ganan un bonificador +4 contra el miedo.

Mr. Usher: Bien, estás a salvo, pero los demás tiren, la CD es de 29.

Todos: ¡QUE!

Mr. Usher: Qué más quieren, están casi en el final de la aventura, acá hay criaturas difíciles.

Thenoux: (a Serac) Bueno, al menos yo puedo pasarla.

Serac: Cállate. a ver, tengo el +4 que me da Raistlin, más mi bonificador de carisma que es de +2, más mi bonificador de sabiduría que es de +2 también, más el bonificador de voluntad que es de +1, ¡MIERDA!, necesito un 20 en el dado para que me dé.

Mr. Usher: Yo estoy en tu misma situación, tengo el +4 de Raistlin, el +1 de mi sabiduría, y el +4 de mi voluntad, también necesito un 20.

Thenoux: ¡JA! Yo desde un 16 en adelante ya apruebo.

Mr. Usher: Bien tiremos… ¡VAMOS MIERDA! ¡Un 20! ¿Cuánto tienen ustedes?

Thenoux: Un 15 u_ú

Serac: un 1 ( ´Д｀)ﾉ

Mr. Usher: Buaajajaja, fallo crítico, lo siento, Dante corre despavorido como una niñita asustada a esconderse al rincón más alejado de la habitación, y Viddhar, Viddhar solo queda paralizado por el miedo. Por el momento, solo pueden moverse Raistlin y Aalaster, a ustedes dos les tocará repetir su prueba en sus respectivos turnos hasta que se les quite el miedo, pero tanto yo como ustedes debemos repetir la prueba para ver si no nos asustamos cada turno. Bien, ahora, ¡a luchar!

* * *

_Notas al pié:_

_Por cierto, luego de mi encabronamiento nos largamos todos a reír y continuamos el juego, no fue nada serio._


End file.
